


Unfaithful

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cheating, Child Death, Complete, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Infidelity, Reconciliation, Sad with a Happy Ending, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are currently estranged after Viktor cheated on his husband following a devastating tragedy.Will Yuuri ever forgive him...?(Please make sure you read the tags, thank you)





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta InLoveWithYoi...

"You…"

Yuuri sighed deeply as he heard the familiar slide and scrape of skates coming to an abrupt halt behind him, why on earth had he let Phichit talk him into this?

"What are  _ you  _ doing here?"

Viktor's voice had an icy tone that was colder than the rink under his blades.

"I'm competing, just like you are, Viktor. I'm a professional skater as well, remember? Or did that piece of information fall out of your memory too? Just like the important fact of us still being married when you decided to fuck that fanboy?"

A growl resonated behind him, however there was no way he was going to turn around, the pain was still too fresh, too raw even after all this time. If he looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his estranged husband he knew he would make a fool of himself. He had to be strong, Viktor had hurt him so badly when they should have been taking care of each other.

"You fucked him in our bed, Viktor, remember? No matter how much you upset me, I didn't do that to you. I've only ever slept with you."

-

_ Yuuri had not long returned home from a long, much needed calming walk which had also included his weekly trip to lay flowers on the tiny grave when he heard Viktor’s moans coming from their room. Typical, whilst he was out tending to the earthly remains of their most precious thing, his husband was upstairs jerking off. Ok, so they had fought viciously again earlier that afternoon and that was why he had gone out alone this time. However, in his defence, that had been because the Russian had totally overreacted, as was usual nowadays. _

_ Ignoring the sounds of his lover close to orgasm, he had been on his way to the kitchen to start dinner for them both when he heard a second male voice resounding from upstairs. The crash of his phone hitting the wooden flooring as his hand let go in shock had resulted in the immediate reactional noises of Viktor shushing someone. _

_ Taking the stairs three at a time, he burst through the partly open door and froze. _

_ His husband was spread out on their bed with a young, unknown male enthusiastically riding his cock; they were both flushed red and breathless, the silver haired man immediately staring back at the horrified Japanese skater. _

_ "Y-Yuuri!" _

_ The dark haired man had said nothing, simply spun on his heel and ran back down the stairs and slammed his way through the front door. _

_ He hadn't returned to their house since. Phichit fetching his belongings and taking them to the hotel he had checked into. _

_ Yuuri couldn't believe what he had seen, that his beloved could do that to him, especially given what they were trying to come to terms with. _

_ Not only that, but Viktor's ridiculous jealousy, where it was misplaced, was even worse. A few weeks prior Viktor had walked in on a hug between Yuuri and a young woman and accused him of flirting and cheating when he knew very well that she was the president of Yuuri's official fanclub in Russia. _

_ The Russian had known for a long time that she had become a great friend to his husband as they had all met up on many formal and social occasions. Aside from all of this, she was also married to a very kind hearted lady who the couple had also recently befriended. _

_ The older man had entered the room as they were laughing and hugging goodbye after a meet and greet and claimed to have witnessed them making out. No amount of proof could make the Russian understand that he had misread the totally innocent situation and they had spent their first night ever in separate rooms. Even after the death they had still slept in the same bed, even though things were a little frosty between them. _

-

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted giving them voice. Hearing Viktor’s sharp intake of breath, he slowly turned around to look at him, wincing at the anger clearly showing on the others face.

"I-I…"

Hesitantly he tried to reach out to the man he still loved and adored, but his hand stopped part way at the look of disgust and hurt on his lovers face. He knew that Viktor was immensely sorry for what had happened and that it was downright mean of him to bring it up again, so he waited silently as the Russian opened his mouth to speak.

"Save it for someone who cares..."

The words were spat at him with a viciousness that brought instant tears to the younger man’s eyes. Scowling, the older man gave him one last look of pure hatred before he skated partway across the rink and then stopped. Turning to face the despondent looking Asian man he raised his hand to cup his mouth and shouted loud enough for the whole arena to hear.

"You honestly think that I am the bad one here? My daughter died because you were too intent on playing your  _ fucking  _ game to check on her..."

A stunned silence filled the once noisy space with an audible gasp radiating around the people in attendance, skaters and coaches alike. Horror filled eyes looked from one husband to the other, what was Viktor saying? That couldn’t possibly be true! Everyone knew that their two year old adopted daughter had been a victim of cot death, hadn’t she?

Broken and loud sobbing erupted violently from the younger man as he fled from the ice, roughly pushing past everyone who tried to stop him, pausing only to yell over his shoulder as he slammed into the double doors leading to the locker room,

"She was  _ my _ daughter too..."

-

Viktor stood like a statue on the slippery surface, his face pale and tears streaming down his cheeks. How could he have said that to the only man he would ever love in this world?

This was their first face to face meeting in forever and that was the lowest thing he could have uttered; nevermind that he had shouted it loud enough for the whole universe to hear. Ok, so Yuuri’s comment had been pretty underhanded too. However, with him disappearing and breaking off all communication, they hadn’t had a chance to talk the incident through and see if they could mend their marriage.

Their precious daughter’s death hadn’t been Yuuri’s fault, they both knew it, everyone knew it, but Yuuri had blamed himself as he had been the only one in the house when it happened. All the doctors and counsellors had done their best to get him to accept that there wasn’t a single thing he could have done to prevent it from happening and Viktor had ruined all of those months of hard work and tears by one stupid and spiteful comment.

He was a total and utter dickhead.

-

“Don’t just stand there like an idiot, go after him…”

Viktor turned to see Phichit and Chris glaring at him.

“H-He won’t w-want me anywhere near h-him, we haven’t lived together for three months n-now…” he stammered, stomach clenching as he wrung his hands in despair at his own stupidity.

“VIKTOR!”

He looked directly at Phichit, “What?”

“He still loves you, you asshole! Don’t give up on him! You hurt him badly, but you can work this out, if you want to that is…?”

Did he?

Did he want to work this out?

Of course he did, he loved his Yuuri. He was hurting just as bad as his husband was, they needed each other…

With a shaky smile of thanks he skated off in the direction that Yuuri had fled in, not even stopping to put the guards on his blades as he stepped off the ice, simply grabbing them from the rink edge and carrying them in his hand instead.

-

Yuuri hid in the locker room, too upset and embarrassed to go back into the arena to collect his belongings.

How could Viktor have said that, he knew how much he blamed himself for her death, that he could have done something to save her.

The continual nightmares of holding her grey, floppy and lifeless body in his arms, screaming as he ran downstairs from her room, unable to call for help as he was panicking so much.

Memories of having to ring Viktor and tell him that their precious girl was gone, hearing his beloved breaking down on the other end of the phone and being unable to comfort him due to him being in another country.

Waiting at the airport gate for him, seeing his husband before Viktor had spotted him, the instant guilt at the drawn face and downward slope of his shoulders, his usual bounce gone, a flat impression of the man he loved.

The funeral where they had both carried the tiny white coffin containing her body, the scent of the hundreds of bouquets of flowers from family, friends and fans making the air of the church cloying with their overpowering fragrance.

Her room, still untouched, neither of them able to go in there, they had just shut the door and left it as it was, a memorial to the little girl who was supposed to change their lives in a happy way, not like this.

He heard the locker room door open and quietly close followed by the clink and slide of blades on tiled flooring.

“You will ruin your skates, take them off…”

A shame faced Viktor peeked around the rows of lockers to where Yuuri was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands, fingers wound in his dark hair.

"Yuuri, love, I-I didn't mean that, it wasn't your fault."

Crouching down next to his husband he wasn’t prepared for the hard slap across his face that sent him sprawling across the floor, his blades screeching against the white tiles as they scratched long cuts into them.

Clutching his hand to his stinging face he half lay at Yuuri’s feet, not moving, his blue eyes wide as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. ‘Don’t get angry’, he told himself, ‘you totally deserved that…’

Yuuri just stared, waiting for the shouting and screaming that he was sure was about to follow his actions. He wasn’t proud of himself for hitting Viktor, but fuck, he felt a damn sight better for doing it.

“Baby, can we talk? We need to talk, come home with me, please?”

Viktor hoped his voice didn’t sound too whiny and demanding, but he had a feeling if he could get Yuuri to come home they might be able to sort this out.

Chocolate brown eyes full of suspicion watched him, confused as to why Viktor was behaving so calmly. He paused and thought for a little while, “Will he be there?” he was sure that he had heard through the grapevine that his husband was dating the fanboy.

Silver hair flopped and glinted under the fluorescent lighting as he fervently shook his head, “No, love, I promise you, it’s always just been me at home.”

“Have you called it off with him then?”

Yuuri didn’t really want to know, he was stalling for time while he tried to decide if he was ready to talk yet. The thought of going home was so appealing. However, he didn’t want to make a rash decision and hurt both of them if he decided that he wanted a divorce after all.

A half sob left his husbands full pink lips as he realised fully, just how badly his actions had hurt his beloved, “My Yuuri, there wasn’t anything to it, he left straight after you found us, I-I haven’t seen or heard from him since. I’m sorry…”

The Asian man interrupted his apology, still playing for extra thinking time, “So how long was it going on for, hmm? How many times did you sleep with him? How many TIMES,  _ Viktor _ ?”

Crystal droplets formed in the blue eyes as he hurriedly unlaced and tugged off his skates so he could comfortably get closer to his lover, “Baby, I promise it was just that one time. I was cross with you, we were continually arguing since she died and I made a stupid decision. I’d been drinking, he came on to me, flattered me, made me feel special, feel alive…” his speech dried up under the disgusted glare of his partner, “I-I’ve been tested, I’m still clean…”

“I was putting flowers on our daughter’s grave and you were busy sticking your dick in some young whore’s ass! How do you think that made me feel? Hmm? Why weren’t you trying to help  _ us _ ? Why did you need some _teenager_ to make you feel special and alive? Wasn’t I good enough for you? Is that why you hate me still?” Yuuri’s eyes filled and overflowed with tears of pain and anger and hurt. He removed his glasses and wiped his face roughly on his sleeve, unable to look at the older man kneeling in front of him.

Viktor dragged his hands through his hair in frustration. He had really fucked everything up.

“Love, I don’t want to talk about this in the locker room with everyone outside. Please, just come home with me… or we will go to wherever you are staying now. There is so much I want and need to talk with you about…”

Yuuri half laughed and shook his head, finally making eye contact again, “Do you want me to come home, honestly? Our daughter  _ died _ , Viktor, and no matter what anyone says, I know it was my fault. You are right, I should have gone up to bed earlier, maybe I could have been there when she passed, performed CPR on her done anything, something to try and save her? Our beautiful daughter died  _ alone _ …”

The Russian could see his husbands anxiety attack brewing before the man himself was actually aware of what was happening. He reached out, fully prepared to be slapped again if Yuuri felt that was what he needed to do.

“Yuuri, you have to stop this. You know it was NOT your fault. I know it was NOT your fault.” He placed his fingers gently under his lovers chin and lifted his face, “Yuuri, I love you. I want you to come back. I miss you. I reach for you every morning and cry when you are not there. Please come home. I want us to be together again, I want to have another baby with you…”

The touch of his husbands fingers on his skin was the catalyst to the floodgates opening and Yuuri began to cry properly. Harsh, snotty loud sobs that wracked his whole body as he slumped against the older man, pressing his face into his shoulder, trying to take some comfort from the temporary closeness of the silver haired Russian.

Viktor heard the locker room door creak open and quiet footsteps as someone crept in. Looking up he met Phichit’s concerned gaze and smiled sadly. “Yakov has organised a car to get you both home, he figured you two need some time alone together. You are excused from practise for the rest of the day…” The Thai man held up their respective personal items that they had left in the arena, “Do you need a hand to get stuff ready to go?”

-

Bags packed, they were rushed out the back door, away from the press who were sniffing around, somehow aware that the feuding husbands were leaving the building together. Nervously they sat in silence in the back of the car, not touching as they were driven to their old shared home.   


Yuuri felt very strange as they pulled up outside and he looked through the window at his former home. It had been over three months since he had last been inside the house and that time had been when he had discovered Viktor in bed with that guy.

Viktor climbed out of the car first and walked around to open the car door for Yuuri, offering him his hand. Yuuri shook his head and got out, backing away so that he wouldn’t have to touch his husband. He still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea.

It was even worse when he stepped through the front door.

All he could see and hear was the excited giggle of their daughter, pleased to have her Dada back home. His heart ached to see her bouncing out of the kitchen with her little apron on, all messy from where she had been ‘helping’ Papa make dinner.

Legs buckling he dropped down hard onto the wooden floor in the hallway in a crumpled heap. “Don’t touch me!” he screamed as he felt Viktor try to pick him up, “I can’t do this, I can’t… it hurts too m-much…”

“Love, please, Tatyana would not have wanted you to feel so bad. She loved her happy and smiley Dada…”

At the mention of their daughters name, Yuuri launched himself at Viktor, hitting and slapping him as a torrent of tears flooded his face. In a desperate measure to protect himself, the Russian grabbed his husbands wrists and wrestled him to the floor, pinning him down with the weight of his own body.

“That’s it, let it all out, my love,” he whispered, shifting them slightly as Yuuri continued to fight against him, the younger man managing to wrench one hand free and began repeatedly punching his husband hard in the arm before he just simply stopped. The light went out of his usually shining brown eyes and he simply lay there, silently crying, not seeming to notice the older man laying on top of him in their hall.

Once he was certain that the battle was over for now, Viktor carefully got up and lifted his husband off the floor, carrying him up to their old bedroom, knowing he would need to rest after his breakdown. Yuuri flinched as he carried him through the door, “C-Can’t sleep here, he was here, you f-fucked him in our b-bed…”

Viktor sat down on the end of the piece of furniture with the dark haired man on his lap, “This is a new bed, love,” he smiled sheepishly, “I got rid of the other bed, I-I couldn’t sleep in the old one anymore, knowing that I had been unfaithful to you in that one…”

“I miss our old life,” Yuuri sniffed, inhaling the familiar scent of his husbands body, the aroma of his body wash and shampoo bringing back memories of long, passionate sessions in the shower that made his heart ache.

“Me too,” Viktor agreed wholeheartedly, trailing his fingers up and down his lovers spine, “I know we can’t go back to what we had, but we could start a new life, a new story. Where we really talk to each other and support each other, grieve properly for our little girl and then, when we feel ready, start a new family…” Blue eyes looked longingly into chocolate brown, “if you would like to do that with me?”

He swallowed around the lump that had grown in his throat. “E-Equally, if you want us to go our separate ways and divorce, I promise, I won’t make a fuss. I simply want whatever you want, my Yuuri, my love, my one and only husband…”

-

Yuuri thought hard as he nestled into the comforting and reassuring arms of his husband, overly aware of Viktor’s fingers on his body. It had been so long since they had touched each other, even longer since they were last intimate. His anxiety had stopped them making love after Tatyana’s death almost a whole year ago. No wonder a drunk and probably horny Viktor had taken that fanboy up on his advances, he wasn’t getting sex at home and the Russian was a very physical man.

Viktor deserved another chance. He still loved him so much and missed what they had. It would be painful living here again, with her room so close to theirs and the knowledge that another man had had sex with his husband in this room, but he was positive that they could work through it.

“C-Can we cuddle o-on the bed?” he whispered into the collarbone of the man cradling him so tenderly, not sure if his words would be heard.

With his eyes closed, he was aware of being lifted and laid on an unfamiliar feeling mattress, his shoes being carefully removed. Beside him the bed dipped and the warm body of his husband laid down close to him, but not touching.

“May I hold you?”

The warm coffee scented breath of his partner ghosted by his ear, the low Russian accent making his pulse race and his breathing quicken. ‘Get a grip’ he grumbled to himself, ‘there are important things that need sorting before you give into your baser desires right now’, but it was so difficult not to react. His body was craving the healing that only intimate touches would give to both of them...

“Please…”

With great difficulty he held back the groan of pleasure at the sensation of being bundled in to a tight cuddle. Viktor’s soft hair brushing against his cheek as the Russian nuzzled into his neck, inhaling deeply and sighing.

“My Yuuri…”

The Japanese man was eventually aware of a growing dampness on his shoulder and he pulled back slightly to look at the taller man; his heart breaking as he realised that the wetness was being caused by a stream of silent tears falling from the Russians closed eyes.

“V-Vitya?”

The use of his intimate and affectionate name wrenched an audible sob from the silver haired man as he clung to his partner harder, small shakes of his shoulders adding to the guilt the younger man was already feeling. He hadn’t even stopped to consider what all of this was doing to the man he loved. He just assumed that Viktor was angry at him for leaving and was carrying on with his life as usual, unaffected by their split.

His guilt increased as he thought about how he had totally ignored his husbands requests to talk, blocking his number after a few days, the bundle of letters that were still sitting unopened on the desk in his hotel room. He had been just as bad as the Russian, letting his stubbornness create a deep divide between them, he wanted to fix this now...

Without thinking, Yuuri cupped the wet face of his husband and kissed him, a gentle whisper of lips against soft skin, featherlight and tender.

Red rimmed blue eyes shot open, the hope contained within them clearly visible as the taller man leaned into the kiss, returning it with a passion that took Yuuri’s breath away.

“My love…”

Large pale fingers threaded through dark hair as his urgent lips kissed his husband, teeth nipping at the plump bottom lip and his tongue licked along the tight seam of Yuuri’s mouth begging for admittance.

Yuuri pulled back, aware that they were both already starting to pant and their bodies had instantly reacted to each other, “I-Is this a g-good idea?” he stammered, trying to think past the lust fueled fog that had started to cloud his brain.

Immediately Viktor stopped and moved back to a respectable distance, still keeping his hands on Yuuri’s face.

“I love you, my Yuuri, I would have you back in a heartbeat. I can’t change the fact that I cheated on you, but, if you will let me, I’d like to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you…”

Silently, the younger man studied his lovers face, noting all the new lines that the past year had etched onto his handsome features. Did he trust Viktor not to hurt him again? He knew that they would always have their ups and downs, but his current existence was missing something very crucial and important to him.

Viktor...

Life was nothing without the infuriating, passionate and silly man laying next to him awaiting his answer.

His eyes filled with their own tears as he slowly nodded and reached out his hands, shaky fingers tracing the still sharp lines of his husband’s cheekbones and jawline.

“Love me, Vitya,” he whispered, eyes closing as he leaned into their kiss again.

-

All the breath in Viktor's body left in a shaky exhale as his fingers trembled on his husbands face. Was he really, honestly, being given the chance to try and mend what he had broken?

He gazed lovingly down at the angelic features of his husband's face, drinking in the tentative trust plainly displayed there; his love for the older man shining through the pink flushed cheeks and shy glances.

The enormity of the situation made the Russian feel a little sick, what if he couldn't perform?

It wasn't something that he had had problems with in the past, but he hadn't ever been in this situation before either. Nor did he want to ever again. If they could make this work he would happily spend forever worshipping at the feet of this angel in human form.

Hesitantly he pressed his lips back to Yuuri's, the heat of his flesh creating a delightful tingle throughout his whole body. The smaller man moaned gently as he relaxed his mouth, opening it in invitation to the other man.

Viktor's answering groan of pleasure echoed around the joint cavern of their mouths as his tongue licked in between Yuuri's lips, his eyes rolling back as he felt his husband's tongue sliding against his and reclaiming his mouth.

For a long while the reuniting couple simply laid in each others arms kissing, their kisses ranging between gentle pecks to dirty, open-mouthed messy affairs, hands groping each other through their clothing; hard flesh prodding hips and thighs insistently but currently purposely being ignored.

-

Red marks stood proudly on abused flesh as the younger man writhed with abandonment under the attentions of his lover. He loved it when his Vitya sucked and bit on his sensitive neck, the action making him feel wanted, claimed, loved.

How had he lived without this? Without Viktor's touch for a whole year?

No wonder they had fallen apart, two highly physically expressive people trying to exist without their primary method of showing the depth of their love for each other. That alone was a recipe for disaster.

"C-Can I u-undress you?"

Viktor's husky voice rasped in his ear sending a shudder of desire rippling through him; they were both already panting with the exertion of trying to take it slow, rediscovering and exploring all the ways that they turned each other on.

As soon as he had nodded there was an outstretched hand offered to him and he was encouraged to sit up so his lover could remove his practise shirt. The ragged purr of delight from the Russian causing him to blush with embarrassment and pleasure, the pink flush warming his skin.

-

Viktor watched the perfect skin of his husband's toned chest slowly being revealed as he pulled the loose fitting top up and over his head, a low rumble playing in his throat.

Fuck, he had missed this. How on earth had they reached the point of sleeping in pyjamas on opposite sides of the bed? Had they stopped communicating that badly? He guessed they must have, both too wrapped up in their own individual grief to process how the other was feeling.

Licking his lips he placed a hand on one muscular shoulder and encouraged his partner to lie down, fingers trailing down his chest, relearning and rediscovering all his erogenous zones. He grinned as Yuuri arched on the bed under his teasing hands.

"Oh GOD…!"

Smirking, Viktor lent forward and nipped on his neck as he straddled him, both hands now teasing and tweaking the hardened nubs under his fingertips, "Feel good my love?" he breathed.

A string of Japanese swears were his only answer and he laughed dirtily, “I still remember what most of those mean and you are a filthy man,  _ solnyshko _ …”

Yuuri dragged his eyes open and looked up at him, pupils blown to black with desire, and grinned, “Y-You never complained before,  _ Vitya _ …”

Still straddling his lap, Viktor let go of the Japanese man and pulled his own top off, the golden locket that he was wearing underneath it suddenly exposed, making both men stop instantly.

“D-Do you still h-have mine?” Yuuri asked quietly, his hands reaching up to stoke the small piece of jewellery hanging around his husbands neck, resting against his chiseled chest. “Phichit looked for it when he came to collect my things, but he couldn’t find it…”

A large, pale hand closed over his, encasing the locket in both their hands, “Of course,” Viktor replied quietly, “it’s in your bedside drawer, it’s been waiting for you to come home.”

Large tears gathered in both pairs of eyes as they individually contemplated what the lockets contained. Each had a photograph of Tatyana and a curl of her beautiful white blonde hair. It was all they had left of the little girl they both missed so much. Her absence leaving a hole in both of the still grieving men’s souls.

“Can we have another baby?”

Yuuri’s hand immediately clamped over his treacherous mouth, it was true, he wanted to be a parent with Viktor more than anything in the world; but maybe now wasn’t the right time to say it, their relationship still had a lot of healing to do.

The Russian rolled his body down, pressing his chest tight against his lovers as he held him close, his skin tingling with the touch of his husband’s warm flesh, “Of course, love, I would love to raise children with you, you know that…”

Kisses to receptive lips turned into mouthing of a highly sensitive neck and shoulders with shaky mewls being breathed into pink flushed ears.

“I’ve dreamed so much about being able to touch you again,” he whispered reverently against the rapidly bruising skin, “but I didn’t think it would ever happen, I thought I had lost you forever…”

-

If Viktor was honest with himself he hadn’t even enjoyed fucking the fanboy.

He’d let his stupid ego and pride take control and convince his alcohol fuzzy brain that it was was okay to act on the young man’s clumsy advances.

As soon as Yuuri had left that day he had hit their local bar, ordering several triple vodkas to be lined up on the counter in front of him.

He was hurting that his husband had stormed out of the house mid row, the older man knowing exactly where he would be going. Throughout everything, going to Tatyana’s grave was something they always did together, however this time he felt Yuuri had denied him the chance to visit his daughter.

The attractive looking young man had known who the Russian was from the beginning and had approached him, eagerly accepting the offer of the stool next to him. As he sat down, he deliberately moved the seat very close beside Viktor and focused his whole attention on him.

It wasn’t long into their conversation before the unsubtle flirting and small touches to the silver haired man’s arm began; quickly combining with excessively flattering compliments that had the older man rolling his eyes and laughing. The young man further enamoured himself to his target by also agreeing with him about how selfish his husband was being, even fuelling his rage with small, unnecessary, barbed comments.

When the other man had eventually looked at him lustily and suggested a hook up, Viktor did hesitate for a moment and consider the fact that he was married, however he was also horny, slightly drunk and angry, which was not a good combination for the Russian.

Back at the house, naked in the skaters bed, the young man had actually been too in awe of the sexually confident older man to relax properly, despite the alcohol in his own system. He immediately wanted Viktor to take charge and, to add insult to injury, had climaxed before they had even been caught in the act. Embarrassed at his early finish he had tried desperately to keep going to get the Russian to orgasm, however he failed dismally in that attempt too. In fact, as soon as Yuuri had turned and left the doorway and they had heard the front door slam shut, the young man had abandoned his prey.

Clothes were hurriedly grabbed and put on before he fled without even so much as a backwards glance, let alone a ‘thank you’ or a ‘goodbye’, leaving the older man lying alone on the sullied marital bed.

Disgusted with himself and in tears, Viktor had been unable to get up off the soiled bedding. Instead he had rolled onto his side and wept long and hard for his lost husband and daughter; cursing himself for being so weak and sacrificing his treasured marriage for a stupid fling that wasn’t worth the heartache he was now causing the pair of them.

Whereas his Yuuri...

He gazed at the perfect image of his husband slowly falling apart beneath him, admiring the pink flush that was spreading from his cheeks, down his neck and across his chest as he gave into the pleasure that his lover was ecstatically bestowing on him.

Viktor knew that, whatever happened in the future, he would love this beautiful man forever. He fervently hoped and prayed that life would be kind to them now and give them the happy ending they were both clearly wanting.


End file.
